We Will Rule
by Fan4LIFE95
Summary: The wormhole created by the destruction of the Bifrost lands Loki on Earth, but not in the same time. He wakes next to Khan, both of them having been in cryogenic freeze. Their escape leads to a inevitable partnership...or does it?
1. Chapter 1

He woke in a small chamber, with his hands folded carefully over his midsection, as if he had been buried. It was cold in the little casket, a strange type of cold. After shaking off the last of his daze, Loki summoned his godly might and forced the chamber lid open. He sat up and looked around. It seemed Earthly, yet not of the time he remembered Midgard to be; he couldn't place it. _'They have...advanced'_, he thought. Suddenly, memories raced back to him; fighting his brother, the All-father's final disapproval...his decent into the wormhole. Had he not only traveled through realms, but also through time? Shaking his thoughts away, he threw himself over the edge of the casket, but dizziness hit him, and he caught himself on the nearest surface.

The sound of locks unhinging and a faint release of air came from the casket he caught himself on. Rearing back, Loki observed the lid open; a human-like figure remerged just as he did, slowly. It did not speak, it only sat, staring at its hands flexing open and close.

"Who are you? Are you of Earth?" Loki cautiously straitened. The figure remained fixated on its hands, until finally,

The being's voice was deep, "What is...the star-date?"

Puzzled Loki stared at him until blinding lights and deafening sirens pulled him from his inquiry. The figure jumped from his casket and without any regards for the god he bolted down the long corridor and around the corner. Loki chased after him, not of fear but out of curiosity. When he too rounded the corner he came within full contact with the backside of the figure, who merely shot Loki a look, and returned to watching the uniformed men pass them.

"Those_ are _Midgardians," Loki whispered.

"_Silence,_" whispered the man. They remained there a moment longer until the being silently excused himself from company again and dashed for the door. He held it open with his hand, and in a split second decision he gave Loki a short beckoning wave. The god followed without hesitation, and continued to do so until they reached a room filled with large pipes and dials. The two sat behind a large tank in near silence as the sounds of liquids, valves, and footsteps echoed around them.

"The star-date," said the figure once more.

"I know not what you speak of," Loki said quietly. They both looked at each other, observing the differences in their appearances, in particular, their garb. "Who are you?" Loki finally spoke, "What is this place?"

"I will tell you everything you need to know once we escape," the being told him curtly. Moments passed and they didn't speak again until the being had lead them to a small cramped space, a vessel of some kind. After sitting in an oddly fashioned chair and adjusting things here and there, the vessel shook and slowly reared itself out of the portal. Loki looked in amazement outside of the vessel's windows, observing not only stars and distant galaxies, but also the large object they had emerged from. It was not like anything he had seen before, but if he had to come to a conclusion, then it was some sort of ship.

"I suggest that you brace yourself." Without further warning, the being thrust a lever forward and the vessel sped off at a speed that was unmatched in Loki's experience.

* * *

"Captain they went into warp!"

"Well after them then!"

"O-our engines are failing sir!"

The captain sighed. Of course, the humanoid was a genius! He wouldn't dare stay and take on a Federation Starship in something as little as its own escape pod, and surely he rewired the vessel's system by now so that the Starship had no control; it didn't even show up on their systems

"The fucking bastard got away," the captain said calmly. "We let the most dangerous super being get away."

* * *

They were a safe distance away now. The being had stood from its chair and the vessel carried itself on a seemingly guided course through space. He didn't speak or look at the god; it merely stood and stared into the stars, thinking. Again, Loki broke the silence.

"I ask again, who _are _you?"

"Computer, star-date," commanded the being, completely ignoring Loki's inquiries.

"_2270, Captain"._

The being twitched slightly, and yet without skipping a beat he spun on his heel and slammed Loki against the wall of the vessel. The god's armor clanged against the pod's interior.

"_You _are not of Earth creature," the being spat. His sudden rage confused Loki so much, but the god kept an angry look on his face nevertheless. "And it seems you aren't of this time as well. You serve no purpose to me." His grip tightened around Loki's neck, causing Loki to grit his teeth harder.

"Heh heh…fool," Loki spat. He looked with a grin over the being's shoulder, where his true self stood. The being followed his gaze, seeing Loki with his hands crossed behind his back, snickering. His duplicate faded away as the being released its grip. "Now, will you hear me? I ask innocent questions…"

The being pressed his lips together, and then spoke firmly. "It has been about ten years since my plans to reunite with my crew have been foiled. They must have been taking my body to be stored with them, until you woke me!" The being's finger pointed accusingly at Loki, but noticed a small mark on the inside of his wrist. Pulling his sleeve back, he revealed dozens of marks just like it, as if he had been pricked with surgical needles. The rage grew within him, he knew now what had become of his body and possibly the bodies of the rest of his crew. His hands balled into fists as he stated. "I will find my crew, and seek revenge,

"I…am Khan!"


	2. Chapter 2

The vessel fell silent. Khan's emotions were stirring; rage, disappointment…fear. His crew and his own body, subject to experiments and tests for who knows what. Hasn't he been used enough? Now he is lost, without a real ship and as a man out of his own time, yet he is still feared, he could tell. _'I must devise a plan' _he thought, but he still had _this _witness with him.

Loki rocked back and forth slightly on his heels, watching Khan struggle with his past. It made himself feel better really, that he wasn't the emotionally unstable one for once. Yet it wasn't until he introduced himself that he came to the full reality of things.

"Very nice to meet you…_Khan_," Loki gave a slight mocking bow. "My name is Loki, I am from…Asgard," he paused. Was he really? _Asgard…_was that realm still his to claim as home? He shook off these feelings and continued. "I must apologize. It was not in my control that I came upon the ship we escaped from. I woke in a vessel, the same as you did."

"Then you are not a friend of Starfleet," Khan said, regaining his calm composure just slightly.

"I am not a being of this era," Loki stated. "Something about the dark matter that I slipped through must have brought me to your world and time."

"It is _not_ my time," Khan clenched his teeth. "My time is with my crew, and therefore I have no use here, or with you. If you do not know any more than I do of this era then you serve no purpose to me." The vessel landed harshly on a surface. Outside the windows, Loki and Khan could see pure white snowfall and for miles nothing else. "It would be wise that you do not follow me. Otherwise, I _will_ kill you, that I can promise." Khan removed the heavy fire blanket from its storage above the passenger seats and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"You cannot kill a god."

Khan paused and turned to Loki. He approached the raven-haired "god" and spoke to him once more. "There are no gods here. Only men, aliens, and fools," he spat. "Do. Not. Follow me." With that, Khan opened the pod's door and trudged out into the bitter cold, leaving Loki to his own devices.

* * *

The super being continued his journey through the freezing mixture of ice and snow. A storm had begun not long after his departure from the pod, and it has been well over an hour since. Wet ice clung to his hair and the fire blanket, which was hardly keeping him warm. Even with all his strength, the cold was too harsh for him. But he did not care. He had only one goal; the rescue of his crew and the revenge that came with it. And on this cold deserted land he knew just where he was headed to begin, a small lab he had constructed in his times under the alias John Harrison.

There was no time to stop and rest, but Khan was growing weary. He wasn't in the best condition when he was put into cryogenic sleep, and it wasn't as if any Starfleet doctors were going to make him better during their testing. What use was his body to them anyway? He was a superhuman, created by humans. Surely they knew what he was made of. And it had been about decade since he was initially frozen, unless they had been testing him this whole time. _'Probably for their Genesis Project, the fools. I am not this weak!'_ Stopping, he pulled back his sleeves once more, revealing his bare arms to the sting of the cold. He noticed now, some punctures seemed fresh, others much older, and surely there were more that had faded over time. _'How did they test me in my sleep?' _Khan shook off his thoughts and pulled his sleeves back down. Clutching the blanket closer, he began walking again.

In no less than another half-hour, Khan was close to his destination. He pulled himself to the top of the final hill and peered over it. The lab was there, tucked under the ground, marked by three small mounds. He forced himself up to his feet, feeling frozen in every joint, but before he could descend upon the lab, he heard the roar of a creature. _'At least I know the time of year now!' _Khan sighed. Polar mammoth-tiger; it must be their mating season, for Khan knew they only emerge from their dens at this time. They were not usually aggressive, something must have startled it. _'That costumed nuisance'_, he thought. The white beast came racing from behind him. It was too late for him to hide, and if he led it to his lab there would be no way to stop it from ramming into the entrance. There was only one thing to do; fight it.

Khan straightened fully, allowing the fire blanket to slide off of his broad shoulders. He felt weak, but cared not., because it was his duty to remain strong. As Captain. _Captain. __**Captain. **_The title sickened him. How could he be Captain…after all he had _not _done?

"Gah!" The mammoth-tiger dipped its head and swung at Khan with its tusk. The blow sent him flying off the hill, and tumbling the rest of the way down to his lab. A little blood trickled out of his mouth, but he didn't wipe it away. He stood, letting the warm fluid run down his chin. It felt wonderful, he was alive again. No longer was he a dead, useless, frozen subject.

The beast was close once more. Khan readied himself, summoned his returned strength, and jumped on the mammoth-tiger's tusk. It tried to shake the super being, but he kept his grip firm. Finally, he lunged himself forward and landed in its open jaw. He kept it open just long enough to kick a loose tooth free from the gums. But instead of roaring in pain, the beast let out a low growl and tried to close its mouth.

The super being struggled with the force of the animal's jaw. His strength was failing. _'I cannot…let it…'_

"Having a bit of trouble there?" Khan looked down at the voice. It was that costumed brat.

"I asked you not to follow me," he hissed. The beast forced its jaw down again and caused his legs to buckle. "Tsk!"

"Indeed you have…Well, carry on then!" Loki turned on his heel and began to walk off. The mammoth-tiger continued to increase its force Khan's body, which couldn't withstand the pressure much longer. Giving in, he doubled over, and allowed the beast to swallow him.

Loki turned. _'The fool…!' _Swiftly, he returned to the beast's presence. "I have seen worse," he sighed, and hurled a few blades at it. The beast roared as the blades pierced its eyes. "Perfect!" Loki took the chance and shot a blast of magic into the open mouth. Soon, the large animal was heaving, and eventually spit-up its lunch, along with Khan.

"How vile…," Khan said after catching his breath. He was covered in blood and stomach fluids from head to toe.

"It is my nature," Loki mocked with a bow. Regaining his senses, Khan took hold of the previously detached tooth and stood. When the animal swung at him, he jabbed the tooth between the pads of its paws. The wild beast cried out in pain and ran, limping along the way.

After making sure the mammoth-tiger was long gone, Khan turned and walked towards his lab, disregarding Loki once more.

"Oh you are so ever welcome, fearless warrior."

"Listen!" Khan ordered. "If you think I have to repay you, you are wrong. I had a plan. I _always _have a plan. Do NOT foll-."

"What is it like? To be worshiped by so many people? To have let them all down? To have come. So. Close! That you could _taste _the bloodshed that would occur from your rule. _What does it feel like?!"_

"You know nothing about me!"

"Oh but I do!" Loki paused. "I could tell from the moment your rage took hold of your senses that you are a man who seeks vengeance on those who took from you what you craved the most. What you were entitled to. Your _crew_. Just as _my _kingdom was taken from me."

"We are nothing alike you costumed fool."

"Are we not?" The god snickered and approached Khan. "Perhaps we need to reevaluate our strategies."

"We? I work with no one," At that, Khan continued to walk away to the spot where he could gain entrance to his lab.

"I know…of a source of power. Power so polished, so infinite, it could rule cities. Realms, even. Far greater plains of existence than you had ever dreamed of. In the right hands, of course," a smile crept over his face. "In _your_ hands."

Khan stopped, but did not look back. Loki could tell he was thinking. And he was, thinking of the revenge he could have on Starfleet for using him and his people. "You are of a different time and place…," Khan faced Loki, "How are you sure what you speak of exists here?"

"I can _taste _it," Loki murmured. "The power of the Tesseract…it is still here…"


	3. Chapter 3

"It has been years…why do you wait still, my King?" Heimdall's powerful voice reached the ears of the King of Asgard, who stood at the edge of Rainbow Bridge where Loki left them about a decade ago.

"If you had lost like I had, you would understand," Thor rubbed his face with his calloused hands. Some nights he would stand here for only but a few minutes, for Asgard's throne was not easy to keep when the god spent his time lost in thoughts. Other nights, Thor waited for hours, sometimes neglecting his responsibilities. This was one of those nights.

"Frigga wishes you join them, Thor. They _are _celebrating _your _birthdate after all," the Gatekeeper sighed. Although he never truly cared much for Loki, it did sicken him to see Thor so torn. And it bothered him greatly that the throne fell to such a troubled god, whose anxiety wasn't lessening over time. Seeing Thor lose his interest in feast and gaiety made him fear that Asgard might have more to worry about than just an irresponsible King.

"Now is not the time to be festive," Thor spoke quietly. "I wish to rest." He turned and walked back to the palace, not taking one look at Heimdall the whole time. The Gatekeeper sighed and returned to his post. The stars and realms and everything else was before him, he could see it all. When his focus fell on Midgard, he tensed.

"In all of my years…"

* * *

"He is a dangerous enemy Spock we can't let him roam free while we sit here and do nothing!"

"Captain, we were given precise orders, and because of your attitude we are grounded. Our crew cannot even leave to collect information from the planet Iota for Dr. McCoy's research on Trib-"

"Oh fuck the Tribbles Spock! Khan, the man who got me _killed_. The man you want to have revenge for! We've broken the rules before and saved millions of asses, we'd be doing everyone a favor, as always!" Kirk paced around in his quarters as Spock stood with his hands behind his back. Despite his stoic features, his captain could tell that he was irritated.

"_Your _rule breaking causes more harm than help in most cases Captain, I suggest highly that you leave this in more prepared hands," he paused to study Kirk's expression. "However,"

"Yes?" Kirk stopped pacing.

"…_However_," Spock sighed quietly. "You are correct in your assumption. I have been angered by his actions…and though he did save you, he also caused great harm to you, and our crew," the Vulcan turned his head away from Kirk and spoke quieter. "He as being sent to join the rest of his crew since the experiments were concluded. Frankly I do not believe he should have been allowed such luxury. And there is no doubt that his plan will be to find them then us again. I will aide you…" he faced Kirk, "And I will convince our crew to agree to it."

Kirk's eccentric grin appeared on his face and he grabbed Spock's shoulders. "Thanks Spock. Besides, I'd like to know what happened with that strange fella that came through your black-hole experiment a week ago too. Heard he escaped."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Yes so do I Captain. Starfleet made sure to put him away rather quickly."

"Right…" Kirk chuckled and gave Spock's arm a punch. "Learning from the best! I knew you'd come around." With that, Kirk left his quarters to prepare for their departure. The Vulcan shook his head and watched him go, then left to do the same.

* * *

"Put. That. _Down._" Khan growled for the fifth time. The god was feeling a mix between bored and impatient.

"What _are_ you doing? You told me you only needed your special device…machine," Loki waved his hand around. Another strange object caught his eye and he picked it up.

"I did and I have it. But I must research. I have been asleep for a decade; I need to know what my enemy has done during that time…_put that down!_" Khan sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Where did you come from?"

Loki placed the object back slowly. "Do not ask me such things…"

"…Were you created? Like me?" Loki turned to face Khan, who kept his eyes on the wide screen in front of him.

"No, I was not," the god sighed and looked at his hands. He had to gain Khan's trust, he knew this. "I fell from Asgard, home of the Norse gods Æsir. I consider myself a god yet, I am born a Jotün. They are a race of frost giants, angry, war-hungry _monsters._"

Khan continued searching his databases. "And you came to Earth through a black-hole?"

"I did not tell you this…"

"You did not have to," Khan moved from in front of the screen and looked at Loki. He came closer and took a look for himself. There it was, in large bolded text, headlines that read: **_Strange Being Falls through Commander Spock's Black-Hole Experiment_**.There was a picture of the god's still body on a stretcher. "I imagine you would like to return to your home-world."

"I do not," Loki sneered. "I am disgusted by those who reside there."

"Your family?"

"They are no family of mine! They never were…," Loki squinted his eyes slightly and spotted the date on the article. "When was this?"

"About a week ago," Khan stated.

"A _week_? It cannot be. Midgard is far more advanced now than the last time I had seen it through the Destroyer," Loki whispered to himself. "I have traveled through the worm-hole for a decade before I was thrust into this world?"

"Perhaps not. Black holes are complicated tears in space. You could have been traveling for minutes in the void while the worlds around you moved ten years ahead. It may have been short for you."

"Possibly…but but does not matter. There is no one who cares how long I have been away." With that, the god walked away and continued his mindless fiddling with Khan's equipment. Khan merely shook his head and continued his research.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours had passed, possibly two or three. Khan neared the end of his research, having found most of what he needed to know: what had become of his crew, what exactly was being accomplished with all of the testing, and the current state of Kirk and his ship. What he hadn't found was information on this god. He searched everywhere, through articles foreign and not. He even hacked a few secure databases, but there was still nothing on this character _Loki_. The super being sighed. Thoughts of asking the god himself about his existence and his plans had crossed his mind once or twice since he entered the lab. But he thought more often about simply taking one of his many portable transwarp transporter prototypes and leaving the god deserted on this barren ice-land.

Though, the god did provide valuable information about one thing, the Tesseract. Khan found it in his research, and it was real, being kept secure under a military force named S.H.I.E.L.D. Obtaining it himself would be easy. But he knows nothing about it; how to activate it, use it…or even what I does. _And _he himself possessed power. Khan never met another species who bested him with tricks, other than Spock of course. A small sigh escaped his lips and he turned to face the god, who was sitting quietly and still on the opposite side of the lab.

"I do not trust lightly," Khan stated.

"I shouldn't be trusted easily," Loki said with a tired breath. His patience left him, but he settled anyway. Now he was more relaxed in the super being's presence, oddly relaxed. "Though if you wish to know more about me you could have asked," he smirked, taking a look at Khan over his shoulder.

Khan raised a brow, "You knew?"

"I'm no fool, Khan. A mysterious being claiming to be a god wakes you from a seemingly endless slumber escapes with you, albeit reluctantly, and then gives you information about an endless source power. You would be a fool not to question me Khan," Loki stood and walked across the lab. "So what is it you wish me to tell you?"

The super being looked at the god for a moment and crossed his arms. "About the Tesseract, wh-"

"No no no, about _me_," Loki smirked and placed his hand across his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Khan started again, "Fine. What do you plan to do here, on Earth? Rule it?"

"More or less."

"And I? I wish to have no part in that. You will leave my people alone."

"I will? Are you forgetting I am a god? I can kill you, mortal."

"I am no _ordinary _human," Khan sneered. "You can have your ultimate power, I care not. My main objectives are to exact my revenge on Starfleet, for their use of me, and then successfully rescue my crew. Once my family is returned to me and I am in possession of a ship, I will eradicate all and _every _incapable race in the galaxy. You can aide me in my first two objectives and then have this planet, or you can have _Earth _to yourself now and stay out of my way. Shall you betray me," Khan said sternly, "Earth and its beings will join my list of useless species…with _you _amongst them."

"Big talk for someone who hardly knows me."

"I could say the same for you." The two stared each other down until a notification from the monitor broke their concentration. Khan turned back to his screen and clicked on the alert. A live feed from one of the many security cameras outside showed three Starfleet officers inspecting the trail of mammoth-tiger blood. Khan sneered and grabbed a phase-pistol off of one of his weapon racks.

"Wait," Loki said quietly, stopping Khan with his hand on the super being's chest. He looked down and clenched his teeth at the action, but waited anyway, with his hand clenching the pistol. A few minutes passed and the Starfleet officers left, following the blood trail in the direction that the beast left.

_-tsk-_ Khan returned the phase-pistol to the weapon rack and sat back down. He needed to calm down; he was losing his mind. _Why? _A film of sweat formed over his forehead and above his lip as he yanked his still-bloodied sleeves up, inspecting the experiment scars again. _Why did they do this to me? Why did they do this to my crew? My crew…my crew…_ The super being's breath quickened. His heart pounded frantically in his chest.

"_You…_," Khan squinted his eyes at Loki. With a swing of his arm, the super being shoved Loki to the floor, and the next second he was on top of him, holding him down with one hand. In the other was a KaBar combat knife which he presently held firm to the god's neck. "You…should have let me sleep…," Khan whispered hoarsely.

Loki searched Khan's grayish-blue eyes with his own bright ones. A feeling stirred in him that he could not identify. Nevertheless, he cautiously reached his hand up to Khan's face and told him, "Hold still." With the tips of his pointer and middle finger pressed to rage-filled super being's forehead, Loki drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a few short moments there, Khan's angry features relaxed. When Loki opened his eyes and withdrew his hand, Khan dropped the combat Knife and sat back on his feels, releasing the god.

"What did you do to me?" he spoke softly.

Raising himself and resting on his elbows, Loki sighed, "I saved you."


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes passed in silence as Khan passively stared at his hands. When he looked up at Loki, his eyes demanded an explanation.

"You're suffering from anxiety attacks," Loki stated calmly. "My…the Queen of Asgard taught me how to use my magic to influence minds, and I influenced yours to calm itself."

"Anxiety?" Khan echoed. "Impossible."

"Maybe. But for now it seems very likely. And my magic might be the best way of controlling it." The god stood and offered a hand to Khan, who hesitated, but took it any way. Loki pulled him up to his feet and continued, "I will aid you in your quest for revenge. So long as you leave Earth for me to rule."

"You must have incentives. Why chose to aid me?"

Loki shrugged. "Curiosity. As you said you are no _average _mortal. And I know nothing of this new Earth that I've been thrust into. I wish to see it."

"Why not alone?"

"I thought you wanted my assistance."

Khan pressed his lips together and nodded. Though he could sense something strange about the god's offer to help without much reason, he was in no position to argue. He was useful, he'd give him that. "You'd be better off wearing something more…_Earthly_. We'll leave soon." With that, Khan went to the back of the lab and into his personal quarters.

With a few moments of thought, Loki's Asgardian garb faded into a cadet-red Starfleet uniform, exactly identical to the ones he had the chance to observe in their escape. When he looked at his reflection in one of the blank monitors, however, he decided the color looked too…_Thor_, so he changed it to blue. Better. When Khan returned, the dried remains of mammoth-tiger vomit had been washed away, and he sported cleaner clothing, similar to what he wore earlier. The soft, dark locks of his hair fell over the left of his forehead, instead of slicked back and neat as it was before. With a look at Loki he chuckled.

"How about something more civilian?" Khan returned briefly to his quarters and emerged again with a grey shirt and black fitted pants. "Reserve your magic for other uses," he said, throwing the clothes to Loki. "Those should fit you."

"And how do we know your dated clothing will fit this era?"

The super being looked down at himself and then over to Loki with a confused look on his face. "A decade? How much could have changed?" Loki quirked a brow and Khan sighed, making his way over to his computer. With a quick search of modern fashion, they both noticed that Khan's clothing was _severely_ out-of-date. The material was sleeker, more colorful and overall, loud. They would stick out like a sore thumb.

"…Fuck."

"It seems we would need to go…shopping."

* * *

Golden strings of light danced and swirled in a dark, well-hidden alley. Loki took the transwarp transporter from Khan and concealed it with his magic. The pair, in their matching dark clothing, emerged into the bustling city night life of San Francisco. Fresh-fallen snow crunched under their footsteps and the light falling snow began to cover their tracks as they made their way through the crowd.

"Where to?"

"Any place warm…," Khan crossed his arms over his chest and the god smirked. With his head held high, he guided them into a brightly lit clothes shop. Red and green Christmas lights were strung over the insides of the store windows, where mannequins with bright sweaters and hats posed before them. Out front stood the iconic jolly fellow, ringing a tiny bell. This Midgardian holiday always amused Loki. When they entered the shop, he linked arms with the super being.

Khan tried to pull away in disgust, but when he looked at his arm, he met the gaze of a young, blonde woman.

"Who…?"

"It's me, you fool," the woman's voice chimed. "See?" She directed his attention to a mirror, where Khan could see Loki's amused face. "We must blend in."

"Humph," Khan scoffed. "C'mon then, let's make this quick…" he mumbled. "And don't make a sce-"

"Escuuuuuse me!"

"Scene…"

A young brunet employee turned and made her way to the two. "Hello hello, and happy holidays! What can I help you with?"

"Oh we're just shopping for the relatives! Our brothers need new clothes." Khan rolled his eyes at Loki's little façade.

"Ooo clothes, I see!" said the employee excitedly. "Well, right this way!"

"C'mon, _darling_," little blonde Loki grinned evilly and pulled Khan along, relishing in the visible pain he was brining the super being.

"Do not, push it," growled Khan under his breath.

"Soooo, tell me about yourselves," the brunette chuckled."How long have you two been together?"

"Too long…," Khan mumbled.

"A while now to be quite honest," Loki played. "_We are to wed soon!_" She giggled and looked up at the enraged humanoid.

Just a few long moments of tease continued before they were able to get what they needed. Khan hurriedly paid with the clothing with what money he had kept in his lab. When they exited back into the live-night street, Khan swiftly pulled the still-transformed Loki into an alley.

"You listen to me," he growled, slamming Loki into the brick wall. The god reverted back to his old self and suppressed a rising laugh in his throat.

"Oh, my friend, I jest! I jest," Loki chuckled. "This season brings out the worst playful moods in me."

"No. More. Tricks." The super being stayed serious. "_Understood?_"

When Loki understood that Khan wasn't having it, he nodded. _Best not push my luck…_ he thought. "Understood, _darling._"

With a scowl, Khan reeled his arm back, ready to punch the sassy god into next Christmas, but a distant conversation caught his attention. He shoved the shopping bag into Loki's arms and pressed himself against the wall, leaning closer to the conversing couple.

* * *

"Yeah, that Kirk kid and his crew just left! It seemed too easy, but they made a huge mistake this time. Starfleet Command gave strict orders for USS Enterprise to _stay grounded,_ and for Kirk and his crew to remain inactive until…well…_you know who_ is caught."

"Is it really true though? I don't believe it…Khan, I've only heard of him in old archives. He sounds like a myth to me."

"A myth? Oh please! The super human terrorist that betrayed Starfleet and nearly destroyed them, only to be bested by Kirk and his Enterprise. It was only ten years ago, it's international news."

"You believe that nonsense? Sometimes I think they make stories up to suck money out of our pockets. Starfleet and everyone in it with their space missions and such…it was probably just a hoax. Like that other story last week," the man pulled his scarf around himself tighter. "That weirdly clothed human that fell through that science officer's black hole experiment…there's _nothing _on him. Absolutely nothing! They supposedly hauled him away and bottled him up like they did this 'Khan' fellow. With no story about him."

"They said he escaped too!"

"Figures. More stories I say. More stories. And what does Kirk and his crew plan to do anyway, going after this guy? Where would they find him?"

"Well…," the short woman said, "I hear they're going to planet Genesis, were Khan's crew is rumored to be. It's top secret information, but there's been leaks," she shrugged. "Supposedly. They _did_ use them for improvements on the whole creation. To breed, well you know, more of _them_. More super beings. Isn't that exciting?"

"No, no it' not! If one of them caused all this so called damage to Starfleet, why would they make more? Why _are _there more?"

"I read that when they were created, they had one purpose; to be used. For strength. But Khan rebelled with his crew. And they became too much to handle," the woman leaned closer to the man and began to whisper. "So Starfleet ran tests. They altered them; they made them nicer, more humane. They washed them of their hatred. And their plan was to put them on Genesis to give them a home. A place where they can govern themselves. After a few decades, Starfleet plans to make alliances with them. Give them a name, a race. Befriend them. And hopefully…since they are creations of Earth, use them properly this time."

The man looked and her in disgust. "Why? Why would they do something so cruel?"

"Why take anything man has created and use them for our benefits? Because we don't think it's cruel, we think it's right. If we made it, we get to use it…Right?"

"And Khan? They weren't taking _him_ to Genesis."

"No. His body rejected all the testing. They kept him longer, running so many test that…that he woke up. Like, actually woke up from the cryogenic freeze. I've heard he ran wild in the lab, practically having a mental breakdown. Luckily the tests weakened him enough so that he didn't do any harm, and they managed to put him back under. Either way, they were sending him and that other guy to a higher branch of study, to see if they could fix anything."

"…Now he's back, like you said. If he really is then…"

"Then he's really _really _angry. There's no telling what he would do."


	6. Chapter 6

"Unhand me you pitiful-", Khan swung a fist at the god's face, making impact. His success shocked him momentarily, but Loki looked backed at him and Khan could tell that he didn't dodge on purpose.

"Are you through? Hm?" Loki wiped the small amount of blood that ran from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Where are we?" Khan breathed angrily, turning around and observing the open sky. Lights and faint noise came from below them.

"On the roof of the mall. Now would you stay still?" The god reached for Khan's forehead, but his arm was shoved away in protest.

"No! No more! Manipulate me again and I will end you creature," with rage in his eyes, the super being scowled at Loki, who remained unbelievably calm. Khan's breathing began to shorten into small quick breaths, much like in the lab. The god watched him clench his teeth and stumble madly around the roof-top. The anxiety was engulfing him; Loki knew the sight too well. Many nights as a child he would suffer these attacks in his chambers. That's when his mother Frigga trained him in magic. First to help himself, defense against the nightmares of feeling alone, then against Thor and his mates when their games got too rough. Later, Frigga taught him how protect others, in hopes that her son could defend Asgard with his skill as well as Thor's might. _Twisted mother. _Loki thought, twisting his thin lips into a frown. _She knew the truth as well of course, yet she kept such things from me…_

Loki's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the thud of Khan's knees hitting the ground. The super being clutched his chest, panting. Without caution, Loki approached Khan and knelt down to his level.

"_Now _will you accept my help?" Khan looked up to him and didn't, rather, couldn't respond. Yet, as the god reached up and pressed his fingers to Khan's forehead, the super being didn't protest. More minutes than the last time passed before Khan's anxiety and rage was suppressed.

A few more moments went by in silence, save the noise of the city below them. "How did we get here…on this roof?" Khan asked quietly. His blue eyes were trained on his hands, which clasped his knees.

"My sorcery. We teleported, much like your device can. Yet, it's quicker, and somewhat more precise," Loki eyed the super being passively and saw the settling sadness in his features. Such a state for the mortal, who he thought was strong, made Loki sick. He nearly pitied the human. "Is there a safe place we can go?"

"I need no rest," Khan's head snapped upward to look Loki in the eye. All traces of emotion were shielded again by the defensive, stoic shell. Loki rolled his eyes.

"But I do," Loki lied. It was the quickest way he could get the mortal to comply. They both stood and Loki stepped around behind Khan, quickly wrapping a firm arm around his waist. Khan struggled slightly in the strange grasp, but Loki held him closer. "Think of it, only the place, nothing more."

Reluctantly, Khan relaxed what he could of his nerves and closed his eyes, envisioning the old apartment he stayed in while he had worked for Starfleet. The god muttered his spell and they disappeared off the roof. Seconds later, they appeared in the living room of the dusty apartment, which was surprisingly vacant and untouched since the last time Khan was there. He yanked himself from Loki's hold and stumbled across the room, letting his body fall to the couch.

"No rest hm?" Loki hummed passively. He looked around the apartment, taking in how basic it was. It looked completely different than the future that surrounded him earlier. A small sigh escaped his lips when his mind wandered to images of his own lavish chamber in Asgard, how they could either be left untouched like Khan's flat or completely repurposed, as if to erase him. Luckily, Khan's mumbling distracted the god, and he moved closer to the super being.

"What is it?"

Khan looked up at Loki and crossed his arms over his chest. With a drawn out sigh, he spoke. "We need a plan."

"How about we talk about you first? Obviously something terribly wrong happened, and now you're…," Loki waved his hands about, "like _this_."

"There is nothing to discuss, you heard it all."

"You remember don't you, waking up to the tests and the experiments being done on you?"

The super being remained quiet and looked away. "…I do now," he absent-mindedly touched his hair-line. "They had my skull cut open. I woke up, screaming. And then I caught a glimpse of what they were doing. In a mirror, I saw it; wires and thin needles protruding from my brain, more of the same from the veins in my arms and neck. I looked like a lab rat," Khan sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his dark locks. "So I panicked. I pulled a needle from my cranium and stabbed a woman," his fist balled in his hair. He could feel them now, the needles that brushed against his hand as he reached up to pull one out. "They got to me before I could do much more. They put me back under." The super being sat there, looking to his feet and trying to suppress his memories. After a moment in silence, he spoke again. "I must have done something, to make me like this. Anxiety…"

Loki's lips were pressed thinly together as he listened to Khan's story in silence. He decided that yes, it _was _pity that he felt for the man. While manipulation was his game, he felt that these people went too far. Or perhaps he simply sympathized with the human too much; because he saw so much of himself in him. Disgusted with his new feelings for a mortal, Loki spoke to distract himself. He still needed to maintain this trust.

To carry out his _own _plan.

"It seems as though I am only able to suppress your anxiety. Though, sometimes what is done can be undone. It may seem dangerous, but perhaps we can take you to a medic of this time, and have you healed. Unless, you believe you can function further with my assistance."

Khan hesitated to speak. "Shall I remain wholly reliant on you?"

"You are asking me to answer that?"

Silence blanketed them again and Khan watched Loki intently. The god continued to walk around the living space, tinkering with things. "No," Khan breathed, as he stood from the sofa, "I know of some…medication I can take that will work just fine. We'll have to obtain it," he paused. "Tomorrow. Midday. Meanwhile, you can do as you please," the super being turned away from the god and walked to his room, waving his hands as he talked, "Explore if you wish, come back here on time." With that, Khan closed himself in his room and rested.

Loki watched the closed door for a minute. "Explore I shall…," he muttered to himself. Running his long, magical fingers through his hair, he turned himself back into the tiny blonde he used to guise himself as earlier. And with a snap of his fingers, he was out on the streets of San Fran.

* * *

The pair was able to get the antidepressants Khan needed. He felt pitiful, having to reduce himself to ordinary human healing means. Nevertheless, he seemed stronger. Perhaps it was to stay true to his super human status around the god. He cannot be seen as weak around him again.

Presently, they sat in Khan's flat, in the living area. They were about to come up with their plan.

"If James Kirk and his crew are truly en route to planet Genesis…and if it's true that my crew is there, then we need to get there before they do."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Loki picked at the odd clothing that they purchased the other night. He decided to comply and actually wear the blasted mortal clothes. It was bright green, too loud for his taste, and the cloth was…odd. Just odd. "I don't suppose your hand-made device can get us there properly," he said, gesturing to the transporter in the corner of the room.

"…You're right. How about your sorcery? What are its limits?"

"As far as teleportation?" Loki straitened in his chair. "Endless really, as long as you know where you're going."

"I'm guessing you've never been to Genesis," Khan said with a smirk.

"Oh how wise you are, great mortal," Loki replied sarcastically. "Despite such, I suppose I could _try _to get us there…," he touched a thin finger to his lips in thought. "However, I suggest we gain possession of the Tesseract first."

"And why is that?" Khan asked, quirking a brow.

"Your crew," Loki laced his fingers behind his head, "They are not themselves. The Tesseract's powers are nearly limitless. We can return them to their former glory, have them under your rule once again," The trickster tried to suppress a smirk. "Where is it? You located its where abouts, did you not?"

"I did, indeed. We should go there immediately."


	7. Chapter 7

Using Khan's transporter device, they appeared in the heart of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base.

"Hey!"

"Freeze!"

The pair turned and Loki charged the passing agents, letting the bullets bounce off of him harmlessly. With a quick elbow blow to the head of one and a punch to the other, the agents fell unconscious. Khan was quick to grab the first and Loki held the other, before letting them silently fall to the ground. With Loki's sorcery, he turned their appearances into the likeness of the agents, and hid the real ones in a nearby closet.

"They shouldn't wake for a while now," Loki said, closing the door. "Now, where to?"

"It's hidden, of course," Khan spoke slowly, adjusting to his new voice. He looked around and thought for a bit.

["Agent Coulson, come in Agent Coulson; do you copy?"] a voice buzzed from Loki's waist. He plucked the handheld from his side and looked at it with question. Khan snatched the radio from him and held down the reply button, raising it to Loki's mouth for him to speak.

"Yes I copy," Loki said hesitantly.

["Coulson! _Where_ are you? You were supposed to be in here an hour ago. The Tesseract is having fluctuations in activity, we'd like your opinion."]

"R-right. On my way!" Khan lowered the radio and handed it back to Loki.

"You figure out where it is, and get there quickly. I'll find the power supply and shut it down. You'll have about five minutes before their back up power kicks in. That should be enough time. We meet five miles outside of this base, where I showed you, got it?"

Loki nodded. "How do you expect me to find them?"

"Figure it out," with that, Khan took off down the hall and down a flight of stairs. With a little bit of knowledge about building layout, he should find the power supply in no time.

The trickster, on the other hand, was severely under prepared to find the cube on his own. But then he remembered the energy of the Tesseract; if he could focus on it he should be able to narrow its location. Closing his eyes, Loki breathed in deeply and let his mind focus. He could feel it, the glow of the power.

_Down the hall to the right. _Loki followed his lead for about a minute until he came to a large set of doors. _Now what? _There was no visible way to get in, at least not for a human. And a godly grand entrance would be a bit much right now. He fiddled around on his person, locating the S.H.I.E.L.D. i.d. for Agent Coulson. _There. _Pressing it to the pad on the wall made the metal doors slide open with a hiss.

There it was, the powerful cube. Its blue glow softly illuminated the room, which was filled with equipment. Many monitors showed data of the cube's activity. From the moment Loki entered the room, the Tesseract spiked.

"Whoa there!" A dark-skinned man clad in black clothing was standing behind one of the monitors.

"It must like you," a voice came from behind Loki, who was still standing in awe by the doors. He spun around. "Agent Coulson…" The man extended a hand and Loki took it, shaking it firmly. The sneaky character looked to be an archer, Loki noted, observing the quiver full of arrows on his back. "Director Fury is, well, _fury-ous_, that you've taken so long," he joked with a straight face.

Loki sighed. "Right," with caution, Loki approached the Tesseract, not knowing what to do until Khan cut the power. "Hello, Director Fury," Loki extended his guised-figure's hand.

"Agent Coulson!" Director Fury looked at him with his eye, "You, sir, are late." He took his hand regardless.

"Apologies, it won't happen again."

"It better not, I've got my eye on you," he said with a chuckle. Loki gave a weak smile in response. _Is every human this dry? _

"What can I do for you?"

"Well," Fury turned back to the monitor, "it started two weeks ago; it just had an odd spike in energy. Then a few days ago, it started acting up again. Not often, just every once in a while."

"Did it now?" Loki asked, trying to stall. "Any ideas why?"

"We _think _it has to do with that Asgardian that fell through to our world, the one Starfleet froze and sent off with_out_ letting us know. It's a long shot, but we're working on getting them to let us near the bastard. To just, you know, ask him a few questions," The director eyed guised Loki. "Speaking of questions, Coulson, are you alright? You don't look too good…"

Loki let a faint smile play on his lips, even though he could hear the nearly silent pull of a bow-string behind him. These mortals were no fools after all, but nor was he. He wasn't about to blow his cover, not until…

_There!_ The lights went out.

"Hey!" Fury heard Loki move with god-like reflexes towards the Tesseract.

"I've got him sir," the archer switched on the night vision in his glasses and aimed for Loki, who converted back to his original form. An arrow whizzed through the air, but the god teleported out of the way, and reappeared next to the Tesseract. Fury and the agent stood still, fearing that with just the slightest touch from the god, the Tesseract would surge. It was already pulsating with energy, reacting to Loki's presence.

"Farewell fellow Midgardians," Loki carefully handled the cube out of its resting place and vanished, teleporting to the meet-point.

* * *

When he arrived at the snowy hill, Khan was already there, sitting on an ice covered rock. Loki looked at him cautiously, slowly revealing the Tesseract to him.

"Is that it?" Khan breathed, standing abruptly at the sight. He moved swiftly towards Loki, brushing his gloved finger across the cube's edge. Its power surged within his hand for a minute. But oh how good it felt! This is what he needed all along. He knew: Thisis what will bring him _glory_.

"Yes…it is wonderful isn't it? You have no idea the benefits this has for us," Loki grinned.

"No…," Khan said shortly, "But perhaps someday I'll let you know how it goes for _me_," The super being took hold of the Tesseract firmly, not minding its slight burn through his gloves. With a powerful kick, he sent the trickster down the snowy hill. Loki gained his composure half way down, but when he looked up, Khan was already disappearing in the familiar swirl of golden lights. With a scowl, he lunged towards Khan in a desperate last attempt. Instead, he landed in the empty snow.

Loki breathed angrily. He was fooled. The trickster god himself, fooled by a mere mortal!

"…You filthy humans…oh how I shall make you pay…"


	8. Chapter 8

"We must be careful not to rush, Captain," Spock warned Kirk calmly as he equipped himself with his phaser. The crew had landed on Genesis, and the captain was eager to find Khan. Even though he has earned high respect in the last ten years, his arrogance and quick-to-act ways still got him in the messiest of trouble. This time, he was ready to prove everyone wrong. Even Spock. _Especially _Spock.

"How many signs of life did you locate Spock?"

"15 sir. I hypothesize that there are still a few member of Khan's crew that have not been awoken."

"Right," Kirk nodded. "Ready Bones?" he said, patting the poor Doctor.

McCoy sighed. "Dammit Jim I'm a Doctor not a negotiator! How the flippity hell do you expect me to talk to these super-blooded psychos? How do we even know they speak bloody English!"

"Bones, _you _were head medical chief in charge of the recalibration of these super humans. So you should be fine, with both the language and how to butter them up. Now come on…before Khan gets here."

"Sir," said Spock, tapping a few things on his P.A.D.D. "A new energy just appeared on Genesis, not too far from our ship. Perhaps, and most likely, this is Khan."

Captain Kirk scowled and gritted his teeth. "Well…shit. _Shit!_" He looked around at the faces of his crew. With a heavy sigh he straightened, and cleared his throat. "I will need to go alone."

"Are you out of you arrogant mind, Jim? You can't-"

"Khan cannot be negotiated with. We aren't prepared, and there is no way he'll give himself to us again. It doesn't matter that his crew has been changed. Surely he didn't come here without a plan to get them back," the blonde turned to Spock and sighed, "Spock as soon as I leave this ship you get it up in the air and on its way back to Starfleet. You tell the highest officers exactly what we did, exactly what I did. Do you understand?"

"Yes…Captain."

Dr. McCoy looked at Spock and then to his Captain with an angry look on his face. "No, _I_ don't understand _Captain. _Do you expect us to just desert you here, after all we've done with you? Stealing our ship and breaking hundreds of orders? And not to mention-"

"Dr. McCoy," interrupted Spock.

"Listen, you green-blooded goblin. I did not sacrifice my job and my life style to let this man _die _by the hands of someone we can stop. Now if you think-"

"Dr. McCoy!" Spock asserted. With a catch in his voice, he spoke lower, "Our Captain…Jim…he is very well aware of the high possibility of death," Spock looked to the rest of the crew. "He is telling us…goodbye."

The bridge fell silent. Kirk drew a shaky breath and looked at his crew. "My crew, my friends…It was a pleasure serving with you. Our five year mission was fruitful, our journeys were grand. And our time together was well spent. But now…it's time for me to go. It's time for me to make up for what mistakes I have made. This _is _goodbye. But this is _not _the end."

Uhura's faint sobs could be heard as Kirk finished his speech. The Captain made his way around the cabin, giving everyone a hug. When he got to Spock, he stood before the Vulcan uneasily.

"Spock…"

"Jim."

The two stared for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, Spock extended his hand. Kirk looked down at it with sadness in his eyes and shook it. With his final goodbyes said, he left the bridge and down to the special storage room, which held exactly what he needed: the cold fusion device. If set properly it would render all of Genesis and its inhabitants lifeless.

"Captain we can warp you back onto the ship before you detonate the device," Spock had followed Kirk down to the storage room. "We have done it before, with me."

"It's different this time Spock. You need to get out of here as fast as possible, as soon as I get out. Go into warp," Kirk talked without making eye contact with Spock. He couldn't show him now how sad he was to be leaving his crew. Only Spock and Kirk knew about this plan; if Khan was able to reach Genesis before their first plan was complete, that this is what would have to be done. He _will _die today.

"You do not have to die!" Spock's shouting stopped Kirk in his tracks. He turned slowly to look at his right hand man and saluted him silently. With a deep sigh, the half-Vulcan straitened and saluted his Captain. Then, in a split second of human feeling, he reached out and grasped Kirk in an embrace.

Kirk stood there in Spock's arms shocked. But tears leaked from his eyes and he hugged him back. When they parted, Kirk extended his hand and the shook again.

"Keep that…my friend," With that, the blonde turned his oxygen tank on and left with the cold fusion device.

Spock watched him ready himself at the ship's exit. Pocketing the small gift left in his hand, pock quickly returned to the bridge and hesitantly sat in the Captain's chair.

"Sulu, ready the ship."

"Aye…Captain."

The crew all looked at Spock as he pressed the intercom to speak to Kirk. "Ready?"

"Ready, Spock."

"…Open it."

Chekov opened the ship and Kirk ran out as fast as possible, taking cover behind a tree. The ship secured behind him and he watched her power-up and go into warp. Within a second, his entire life, his crew, his friends…were gone.

Taking no time to let the reality set in, he opened the cold fusion device and began to prepare it. Right before he was about to activate it, he heard rustling behind him. His instincts made him turn around. He saw nothing, and turned back to the device, only to come face to face with a phaser. Without time to react, the phaser stunned him and he fell backwards.

* * *

Spock released a breath he didn't know he was holding. They were on their way back to Starfleet, to face justice. Of course there would be consequences, but perhaps there would be a way to save his Captain.

Remembering the small parting gift that Kirk slipped into his hands, he dove into his uniform pocket and pulled it out. When he opened his hand, he saw a small model replica of the USS Enterprise.

* * *

"You finally came to."

Kirk's head whirled and his blurred vision made him want to vomit as he tried to sit himself up from his face-down position. He felt bindings on his wrists and ankles, and could vaguely see the surroundings of the cave he was in. the specialized suit he wore previously had been taken from him, and he lay on his side. By a crackling fire there sat a blurred figure.

"…Fuck you," he wheezed.

The corner of Khan's lip twitched in slight anger. He rose and stepped away from the warmth of the fire to approach the blonde, who was still struggling to sit up in his restraints. The super being grabbed Kirk by his neck and lifted him with ease off of the ground, bringing him to eye level. His cold, serious stare penetrated Kirk's eyes.

"I have waited, all this time…," Khan spoke deeply, slowly, "to _end _you." He felt Kirk losing consciousness in his grasp, relishing in the struggle. "Your crew may have gotten away but, oh, you'll do _just _fine in sending Starfleet a message for me," he suddenly released his grasp and let Kirk fall to the floor. Watching as the man struggle to gain his breath back, Kahn smirked. "You have so much to do for me young, idiotic James T. Kirk."

"And why, should I do, _anything _for you…," Kirk managed between coughs and wheezes.

"Simple enough. Because if you don't, I'll destroy the entirety of the human race. I will destroy, your, _home._"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This is a double feature! As in, it's twice the length as the other chappies. Also, no Loki in this one, but he will be back soon! Thanks for reading and remember to r/ r please!

* * *

Khan had dragged the unconscious Kirk deeper into the cave, since he had passed due to shock. After securing him in a cage, the super being got to work. Luckily, he was able to transport some of his equipment from his lab to this cave during the time he was "weary" in his flat. Nothing large; just a few computers and tools.

Anxiety no longer felt like an issue, now that he was in possession of the Tesseract and closer to regaining the trust of his crew. While at the S.H.I.E.L.D base, he managed to snag a bit of information on the cube. There were detailed plans for weapons of mass destruction. And the Tesseract seemed to act as a legitimately unlimited source for fuel. When controlled, it was able to power large generators and other heavy duty machines. Eventually it was recorded that using cube as a power source caused the machines to disintegrate if used too much. There were no known ways to reduce these effects.

It didn't matter, however. Because Khan had a plan. He put down the files and turned to the Tesseract, which he had suspended in a portable anti-gravity chamber. Still, with care, he removed the chamber from its spot on a table and headed out of the cave.

* * *

After a couple hours of travel, Khan spotted a few recognizable faces of his crew. Silently, he hid behind the foliage and watched as the beings walked and conversed amongst themselves. They wore grey, uni-sexed outfits, clearly issued by Starfleet. Other than their clothing, however, there was no sign of advanced civilization.

With eager determination, the super being fought his nervous feelings and stepped out of hiding. As the first person noticed him, a wave of silence and turning heads washed over the crowd. He couldn't help but smile slightly when he felt the similarity between this moment and every time he walked onto the bridge of USS Vengeance. However, the stares were more lost and afraid then they were admiring. It was then he noticed that he still wore the alarmingly bright colors of the Earthly citizens. Such artificial colors were probably only seen in wild animals here.

"Hello…," he said cautiously, unsure if they could understand him. "I come from another planet, one like yours," when he could tell that they understood, he chose his words more carefully. "There, I learned of great opportunity. I found great power in technology. And I came here to share it with you." Slowly, he brought the Tesseract into view. There was soft muttering and shocked faces that came after. He let his crew examine it.

"With this, my friends, we can expand our people. We can expand our impact on the world. Our civilization will advance more rapidly than any others," Khan spoke strong and confident now, letting each aspect of his plan unfold into the minds of his crew.

"What makes you think we desire to advance our civilization, foreigner? You do not feel as if you belong here," one man spoke out from the gathered crowed. When he stepped forward, Khan recognized instantly who he was: his second in command, who always questioned his decisions as captain and was readily willing to give him an outside view. It pleased Khan to know that Starfleet didn't change too much about his people. Though he knew their lack of hostility would be something he would have to nurture, he was sure he could get them under his wing again.

A reassuring smile graced Khan's lips as he addressed the other super being. "Oh, but I _am _like you, in both appearance and nature. You, and everyone else here are just uneducated to the practices of the worlds around you. All of you have wondered, have you not? Why memories of your past don't seem to coincide with the world and lifestyle you live in now. Why you have vivid dreams of ships in the sky and transportation the speed of light, but you could never find anything here, just like it. It's because they made a mistake, one small mistake in trying to help you."

"Who? What mistake?" questioned his commander.

"…The humans of Earth. As they tampered with your very being they missed one vital key that would give it all away."

"What?!"

"Me, your Captain, Basile."

* * *

There was a lot of explaining to do between Khan and his commander. Needless to say, it wasn't easy to try and get Basile to believe him. It wasn't exactly the truth, but Khan couldn't come off too strong with stores about how they used to eliminate inferior races. He just made it seem like other civilizations had a hand in oppressing their kind. Eventually, he got Basile to agree to a plan, and that they would begin advancement as soon as possible. The Tesseract was sure to be a reliable starting point for their needs.

Basile, who took the role of leader amongst the super beings, spoke to the rest of the crew. At least, those who were unfrozen. It was agreed that Khan would not be acknowledged as any sort of leader until he successfully lead the civilization into a new technological era. And his title of Captain would be restored once they built their ship. Later that day, Basile lead Khan to where the others were still frozen, telling him that they have tried breaking the cryogenic tubes open, but had no luck. He also told Khan that they seemed to open periodically, for when the civilization first emerged, there were only five of them. Now, the colony of fifteen has learned to survive on Genesis with what little forging and hunting skills Starfleet programmed into them.

"I must admit, Khan, they seem to listen to you easily. It was difficult getting them to listen to each other, much less myself, when I woke from the strange chamber," Basile and Khan walked side by side, their hands locked behind their backs in a similar fashion. Khan was guiding Basile to his cave set-up.

"You weren't among the first?"

"No. I was the ninth. They seemed to be doing well, just needed some order."

"That's what I plan on bringing with the power of the Tes-," Khan halted at the entrance of the cave and listened. He heard a faint voice coming from inside and instantly dashed to his lab.

_"-ive! Please, please someone come get me I'm still…" _

Khan snatched the communicator from Kirk's hand and snapped it in two with one fluid motion. "Trying to betray me now aren't we? We'll see about that," he threw the useless device at Kirk's face and marched over to one of his computers. Basile grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Wait! Who is that? Why is he caged?"

"None of your concern Basile."

"It's every bit of my concern, those are my people out there. _You _are not, and neither is he. So tell me, who is he?"

"One of _them! _The ones who stranded you here, who changed your very being and were about to use you as their pawns, don't you see?"

"And how do I know you're not here to do the same? To make us into _your _pawns by bargaining and lies!"

Khan stood shocked by Basile's words. It was true, he realized. He was so absorbed in his loss that he never thought that his crew wouldn't need him now. But…no, they did! Starfleet _changed _them. He knew. He saw!

A beep interrupted his surprise and a video feed flashed on screen.

"Khan, return our Captain to us once we arrive. We plan no harm or intervention if you simply return our Captain to us," the pointy-eared Vulcan spoke with an irritated tone.

"Oh please, do you think I'm truly that idiotic Mr. Spock? Your precious Captain is here to stay, to pay for what part he had in taking my crew away from me. Watch me let him feel the same pain as I did, all those years, locked up in a cell," he spat. "Come anywhere near Genesis again and you can betI'll make him suffer in watching you all _burn!_"

"Khan enough!"

Do you want to see what they did to us?" Khan pulled back his left sleeve in a fit of anger, showing Basile the scars and needle points that were the results of the testing. "Go ahead, pull back your sleeve! I guarantee you that you and everyone else here wasn't born like this, oh no…no, those of Starfleet were using us Basile, from the very beginning. We were never _born _we were _created _for a purpose, for _their _purpose. And then we developed our own consciousness, we became our own people, but we were too powerful so they tried to oppress us! Shave off your mane and you'll see more of those scars." The enraged super being turned to Spock and hissed, "Isn't it so, Mr. Spock, you know _exactly _what it's like to be used and oppressed for what you are…if not, you know at least what it's like to have everything you live for taken away from you. Or shall we say, blown…up."

Spock stepped forward in a brief moment of human rage and then quickly recovered to a more Vulcan approach. "I will not ask again, Khan. We ask for the safe return of our Captain to this ship."

"Or _what?_"

"…Or…, you can watch every member of you crew die. One by one."

At that second, Basile doubled over, clutching his arms around his stomach and hissing in pain. Khan knelt beside him and tried to find the source. "What is this? What are you doing? Make it stop!"

"It's a fail-safe, Khan…," Kirk choked out from his cage. "A slow release of poison only lethal after the first ten minutes. That's how long you have to comply."

Khan scowled and search Basile frantically, still trying to find a way to save him. Five minutes in, as Basile was visibly dying, he gave in, "Alright…alright! Have your Captain back!"

"…We have landed outside of your location," Spock said bluntly.

"Give me time!"

"As you wish."

Turning to Basile again, Khan asked, "Are you alright? Where is it coming from?" Basile's hand reached up and clutched Khan's shirt collar.

"I'll be fine. Go!,"

He nodded in response and headed for Kirk. When he opened the cell, he aimed his phaser at Kirk's head, then to his feet. After a shot at his ankle bindings, Khan spat, "Get. Up." Kirk glared at the super being with his bright blue eyes and lifted himself off of the cage floor. He moved out of the cave ahead of Khan, the phaser pressed to his back.

Spock greeted them at the cave entrance with Bones and Sulu by his side, both aiming their phasers at Khan. The super being kept his own phaser trained on Kirk. Both parties stopped a few feet away from each other.

"You should understand that this is not a trade. We have you and your people on a string Khan, you're a dormant threat."

"Do not take those words to heart Mr. Spock. Every dormant volcano has the potential to erupt. I can assure you that once I regain my former glory, your world will perish, starting with _you._"

"Don't judge me if I say that I highly doubt this," Kirk said over his shoulder. Khan scowled at him and shoved the blonde forward, aiming his phaser at Spock.

"You will stop this. You will stop trying to control my people, trying to makes us your pawns."

"We will?" Kirk snickered.

"This ship and her crew have very little input on whether or not Starfleet will interfere with you and your kind. You all _are _a creation, a product of human use," commented Spock. "Additionally, coming to Genesis broke our end of a de-"

"I don't care! Go back home to Earth and let Starfleet know that if you harm my crew again I _will _destroy _everything._"

Spock and Khan glared at each other as Bones lead Kirk back into the ship, and straight to the sickbay. The ship left when Spock and Sulu boarded, leaving without another word. When they were out of his sight, Khan rushed back into his cave where he left Basile.

"You were right…I heard every word. You were right, and I'm sorry," sighed Basile.

"Listen, are you alright?"

"I will be…once we purge the galaxy of the people that did this to us, my friend."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Character death warning

* * *

When Kirk and the crew of the USS Enterprise returned to Earth, they stood trial in the face of Starfleet Command. While their efforts to capture and neutralize the threat know as Khan was against their contract, their bravery did not go unnoticed. The crew was placed on supervised probation for five months, a very lenient punishment in the face of all that they put at risk.

However, those of Starfleet were still unaware of the power Khan now possessed. But a new threat seemed to be of more importance…

"Dr. McCoy. Do you know why I called you here today?"

"Not one bloody clue sir, I've been on tight supervision. I can't even brush my teeth without your goons peering in on me like I'm some lab rat…," Bones said in his usual grumpy tone.

"Well you _have _slipped through our fingers before."

"I had help," he mumbled, "I don't see them here now. What's this about?"

"You were one of the Starfleet doctors that were involved in Project Restore correct?"

"Yes…"

"In which you and a large team of highly trained officers were in charge of reconstructing the behaviors of seventy-two life forms to be placed on planet Genesis, correct?"

"Yes, yes alright so we made a minor mistake," he grumbled. "We figured their happy memories would make them more, I don't know, _nicer_."

"No…that's not it Dr. McCoy. You see, we have video footage of you accessing a vault last night that contains very dangerous information and samples from Project Restore."

"Like hell you do! I was in my room, asleep last night; your bloody henchmen could have told you that. I have allies! How could I be in two places at once?"

"You tell me, Dr. McCoy…," the higher officer switched on the video surveillance recording. A clear image of Dr. McCoy completing a retina scan flashed on screen.

"…Impossible. S-sir I guarantee you with my _life _that that is not me I-…what did they take?"

"DNA samples…of all seventy-two super beings. And their original creation plans."

* * *

Since Kirk had so much free time again, he returned to his old habit of bar hopping. Spock was good company when he wasn't too busy engulfed in rigorous study. And Bones had more important things to do tonight. Everyone else in his crew was either busy or boring…so off to the third bar he went.

Two or three stools down from him, he made eye contact with a sweet looking blonde. Way to pretty to be hitting up a joint like this. Her eyes were an alluring green, and she smiled in the most seductive way.

_"…Fuck it," _Kirk thought as he knocked back his last shot and slid off of his stool.

"Okay, okay…you win," said the cocky Captain as he leaned on the counter next to the blonde. "Not many stunning ladies can pull me away from drink, but you…well. I've travelled space and have seen _bajillions _of starry galaxies. But none of them compare to the beauty you posses." _"You're so stupid Kirk…" _

The little blonde giggled at Kirk's desperate attempt and slid her untouched drink over to him. He grinned his usual toothy smile and shot it back.

"So…your place or-," Kirk swallowed hard and straightened his posture. His eyes had a vacant stare to them that looked right through the blonde.

The woman chuckled. "Mine," she said, taking Kirk by the hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

Spock sat alone in his quarters and pondered with himself over a game of Vulcan chess. As he was reaching to make his next move, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…ah, Captain," Spock stood and extended his hand for Kirk. "…I mean, Jim. Hello Jim."

Kirk stared blankly at Spock for a second. In the next, he grabbed his hand and twisted Spock around in one fluid motion. Kirk's other hand pulled a syringe from his pocket and he thrust it into Spock's neck, injecting the blue fluid into his veins. After the Vulcan-human stopped struggling, Kirk released his grasp and let Spock fall to the floor. He writhed for a moment and then laid still. The choppy blonde knelt beside him and checked for a pulse.

"He's dead sir."

"Unfortunate," a voice came from the walls. Seconds later, Loki materialized in his magical form inside of the room. "Then his body rejected it."

"He _was _only half human sir. Perhaps his Vulcan lineage was too strong to accept the virus."

"Pity. He would have been useful."

"I know so sir," Kirk said passively and without feeling. On command, he took up Spock's body and slung it over his shoulder. "Who's our next target?"

"…Those of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Loki replied after some thought. "At least, a few of them. Their skill and wit will work nicely for me."

Loki placed his hand on Kirk's other shoulder and the two vanished from the room.

* * *

With Spock's body disposed of, Kirk and Loki returned to Khan's frozen tundra lab. It was the best place for Loki to store and test different strings of a virus he had crafted from the stolen super being cells.

"Sir," Kirk said with warning, "there's something happening outside." Loki and Kirk stepped outside of the underground lab. Not too far from them, they saw a powerful stream of light make contact with the ground, and a thunderous boom could be heard.

Before the dust settled, Loki could recognize the silhouette of a very familiar being. "You aren't who I was expecting. Did the All-father have better things to do for him then?"

"…No Loki. Odin in long dead," the dust cleared and there, standing on the rune, was lady Sif. "Thor is king of Asgard now. And he said it's time to take you home."

A deeply serious and angry look passed over Loki's features before he straitened and began to chuckle. "Oh dear, lady Sif," he said, crossing his hands behind him and walking towards her. "Did Thor gain so much confidence in you that he actually sent you here alone, to fetch _me?_ Was it that he courted you? Or did _you _court _him_ dear Sif?"

"I bested him in a hand to hand spar, _twice…_," she sneered, clutching the handle of her blade tighter. "And I do not plan on fighting you to come home. Asgard is in trouble. We…need your help."

Loki looked at her for a moment. "Why should I care?" he breathed. "As king I tried to nurse Asgard to what she needed to be but I was rejected on the throne. Thor is king now! I am quite confident he can deal with his own problems. Here, on Midgard," he spread his arms and looked about the empty tundra, "there is so much more potential for me. Perhaps when I rule this world I will aide _yours _again."

"Asgard is your home too!"

"It is not!" Sif charged towards Loki and swung her sword at him, but he caught it by the blade and blocked her shield with his other arm. "Unlike my poor, sentiment-filled brother I will not let you best me Sif."


End file.
